


Boundaries

by o2doko



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o2doko/pseuds/o2doko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Speed ever thinks about is racing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

All Speed ever thinks about is racing. He has always defined his world not through academics, personal dynamics, or worldly politics, but by a roaring engine and a lap around a neon track – everything that matters to him fits snugly within these boundaries. And now, nostrils full of gasoline and burnt rubber, the clatter of his helmet loud on the pavement of the track, he thinks that might be enough to explain why, against all logic and loyalties and protestations, this just makes sense.

He had received another phone call, his family had dodged another threat, and his anger had brought him out here tonight, as it always did. And of course, _he_ was there. Speed no longer questions X’s intimate knowledge of what goes on in the Racer household, nor the reason for his concern – a part of him already knows the answer, and it’s carefully drowned out by the part of him that doesn’t really want to know. Not if the alternative to knowledge is this.

Speed has always preferred sweat and instinct to anything anyone else could teach him.

They had run one of their races and Speed’s breath is a snarl of ragged gasps, his pulse thundering, violent and fast, in his ears. He is sprawled out on the hood of his car, the T-81 trembling a little from the after-shock of their run just as Speed shudders now. He reaches blindly above his head as he arches his back, his scratched forearm (hasty, they are both so impatient, neither knows how to go slow) falling beside a gash on the Mach 5’s hood, a long gauge in the paint from the Shooting Star’s snarl-and-slide tumble. The Mach 5’s heat below him, X’s heat above him – and it is the _same_ heat, met with the same sweat-slick adrenaline surge. Speed has refused to do this on a couch, a bed, full of foreign angles and too-solid curves. It is wrong there – Trixie’s image is too vivid, X’s grin is too familiar in all the wrong ways, everything is too much, too slow, and Speed is off-balance. It becomes something outside the safe boundaries of racing then, and it is wrong.

But this is different.

 _This_ – with the Mach 5 cooling beneath him and the stars blurring into the neon glow of the race track – is simply the final lap in their private competition. X’s driver-calloused fingertips smooth away the hurt and the anger that brought Speed out here tonight, smudging it into the chipped paint of his car. The older man grips hard at the curls dusting the collar of Speed’s shirt and tugs forcefully, expert and sure, and Speed feels something within him rev up, switch gears. Sometimes X’s hand strays to the side, stroking the dents and nicks the Star has caused its counterpart, just as he licks at the cuts and bruises on Speed’s skin. It has occurred to Speed that if anyone else were to touch his car like that – so familiar, so intimate, so loving and concerned – it would upset him, maybe even make him jealous. But X _knows_ the Mach 5, and Speed stops distinctly short of wondering why that is.

Something so well-tuned and balanced _can’t_ be wrong.

X works a hand up under Speed’s sweat-drenched t-shirt, the boy’s heart beating in time to the ticking of the cooling engine. Speed twists and slides to kiss him then, hurried and impatient, both racing to see how far they can get before the rest of the world catches up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm currently accepting commissions; see my [gig page](http://fiverr.com/users/o2doko/gigs/write-an-original-5000-word-story-in-any-genre) for more information.


End file.
